Happy Valentine's Day
by TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames
Summary: Axel really hates Valentine's Day! Written as a V-Day present for my beautiful megzeeeh., I love you so much, love! R&R is love!


A/N: This story is dedicated to the beautiful Megz. I love you so much, Babygirl!

Warnings: Fluffy goodness and swearing with a slightly sexual comment from Axel. Nothing new though.

Disclaimer: Just because I'm awesome doesn't mean that I own Kingdom Hearts. I promise I don't work for Square Enix.

~INSERTLINEHERE~

Valentine's Day. The worst holiday ever invented. It's the day where everyone is all lovey-dovey and all that stupid shit. I am always single on Valentine's Day so why should I celebrate it? Ugh, I fucking hate this!

~KH~

"Hey, Axel!" a female voice called from behind me. I turned to see Xion running up to me. "Are you going to the Valentine's Dance tonight?"

"Nope, why would I?" I replied flatly.

"Because I know someone who wants to go with you," Xion smiled at me.

"And who might that be?" I asked uninterested.

"I can't tell you," she answered. "He wants to ask you himself."

"Axel!" Another voice shouted, this one male. We turned to find Roxas racing in our direction. Xion smirked and waved before walking away.

"May I help you, Roxy?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said with a blush. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I have no one to go with, so nope. Why?" I was beginning to catch on to what he was wanting.

Roxas blushed brighter. "W-well, y-you could go with me."

I smiled faintly. "I guess I could go, just for you."

Roxas's face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll pick you up at six, alright?"

"Okay, it's a date!" He smiled.

"It's a date!" I agreed.

"I'll see you then, Axel!" He waved then ran off to find Sora.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about my date tonight.

~KH~

"Mom!" I called as I walked through the front door of my house. "I have a date tonight. I need to pick him up at six."

"Who is it and where are you taking him?" My mom asked as she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel.

I smiled. "I'm taking Roxas to the Valentine's Dance."

My mom returned my smile. "Well, have fun dear. Do you need anything?"

"Well, I have munny," I started. "So all I need is condoms."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You're too much of a gentleman for sex on the first date."

I grinned. "You know me too well, Mom."

She giggled. "I'm about to start dinner, dear. It should be done before you leave."

"Okay, I'm going to shower, now," I replied as I headed up the stairs.

~KH~

5:30 finally rolled around and I was standing at the front door trying to put on my coat as my mom was franticly trying to make sure I looked nice.

"Mom! Everything's fine!" I said in annoyance as she started fiddling with my tie for the fifth time.

"Axel, Roxas is a fine young man and I want you to look perfect!" she answered untying and retying it again.

The door behind us opened and my older brother walked in. "You look nice, what's the occasion?"

"You're brother has a date, Reno!" Mom sounded excited. "I am so proud! I want him to look perfect for Roxas!"

I gave Reno a pleading look and he nodded. "Mom, he looks fine. What time are you supposed to pick him up?"

"6 o' clock," I said smiling gratefully at my older brother.

He glanced at his watch. "Mom, you better let him go or he's gunna be late!"

She sighed. "Fine!"

I grabbed my keys and left.

~KH~

I pulled into the driveway of Roxas's house right behind Riku. We smiled knowingly at each other and headed up the steps of the porch where Riku rung the doorbell. A few minutes later, Mikala, Sora and Roxas's mom, answered the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, boys," she said kindly. "They'll be down in a minute. Please come in and make yourselves comfy."

"Mom!" Sora shouted as he ran down the stairs. "Roxas is hogging the bathroom! Oh, hello, guys!" he waved at us with a smile before turning back to his mom. "How do I get him out?"

I smiled. "I can get him out!" Beside me Riku snickered.

Mikala sighed. "Alright, but be quick." I nodded and headed up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Roxas!" I shouted in the hallway.

"Give me a minute!" Roxas's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Hurry it up! I'm about to piss my pants!" I called back. To my left I heard Sora trying to stiffle his laughter.

Roxas sighed and opened the door. "It's all yours, Axel."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him out of the doorway and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "There ya go, Sora!"

"Thank, Ax!" the brunette said as he entered the bathroom.

"Jerk!" Roxas said pushing me lightly, but I could see the smile on his face.

"But, I love you!" I said in a playful voice.

He giggled. "Love ya, too!"

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess," he said. "I look like crap though."

"No you don't," I kissed his cheek. "You look amazing."

"Yeah, whatever," he turned and walked down the stairs in an attempt to hide the smile we bith knew was plastered on his face. I smirked and followed,

"Let me get a picture before you leave!" Mikala said as she saw Roxas and I coming down the stairs. "Just one and I'll leave you alone. I promise!"

I smiled as an idea popped into my head. Roxas stood in front of the door and reached for my hand so I'd stand next to him. Mikala raised her camera and got ready to take the photo. Right before she snapped the shot, I leaned down and kissed Roxas square on the lips.

The camera flashed.

I pulled back and looked at the short blond standing next to me. He was blushing a brighter red than my hair. I glanced at Mikala and Riku who were both smiling at us.

"That's soooooo cute!" Sora said from the stairs.

"Let's leave, now!" Roxas said as he hurriedly pulled me out the door. I just laughed. Valentine's Day was suddenly my favorite day of the year!

~INSERTLINEHERE~

A/N: Well, that was an adventure and a half. I am suprized I actually got it up before Valentine's Day! Well I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review to let me know what you thought. Once again, this was dedicated to my lovely lover, Megz! I love you sooooooo much!-kisses for her- Special thanks to Reno for Beta-ing this one! Love ya, sis! Much Love! Until Next Time!

~Alyssia


End file.
